Kyle's Mom's a Bitch
"Kyle's Mom's a Bitch", also known as "Kyle's Mom's a Big Fat Bitch", is a song from the animated television series South Park, appearing in the season one episode "Mr. Hanky the Christmas Poo" as well as the animated feature film South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. It features Eric Cartman and the kids of the school singing about how much they hate Kyle's mother Sheila Broflovski. The song is performed by Cartman's voice actor and series co-creator Trey Parker and a chorus; it also features Kyle's voice actor and series co-creator Matt Stone in speaking lines. Lyrics Television= Well! Kyle's mom is a bitch, She's a big fat bitch, She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world She's a stupid bitch, If there ever was a bitch, She's a bitch to all the boys and girls. Monday she's a bitch, On Tuesday she's a bitch, On Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch Then on Sunday, just to be different, She's a super King Kamehameha bi-atch! Have you ever met my friend Kyle's Mom? She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean ole bitch 'cause she has stupid hair, She a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, She's a stupid bitch! Kyle's mom's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch! Kyle's mom is a bitch, aah. |-|Film= mom is the one that started that damn club, and all because she's a big, fat, stupid bi- say it, Cartman! Well... do it, Cartman! Well... warning you! okay. getting pretty sick of him calling my mom a - Well! Kyle's mom's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch, She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch, She's a bitch to all the boys and girls. your f*cking mouth, Cartman! On Monday she's a bitch, On Tuesday she's a bitch, On Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch Then on Sunday, just to be different, She's a super King Kamehameha biyotch! on! You all know the words! Have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom? She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean ole bitch, and she has stupid hair. She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch. Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch She's a stupid bitch! (Whoa!) Kyle's mom's a bitch And she's such a dirty bitch! (Bitch!) Talk to kids around the world, And it might go a little bit something like this: Kǎizi de māmā shìgè pōfù, tā shì jī lǎo mìshù dàshī, wǒ zhǐ xiǎng shuō, mōle bèi tā biàn pōfù! {Kyle's mom is a shrew, a dirty slut,} Elle est la plus grande chienne dans le monde entier, {She's the biggest bitch in the world,} Ze is een stom kutwijf, als er iemand een kutwijf was, {She's a stupid c*nt, if there ever was a c*nt} Yeye ni Bitch yote ya wavulana na wasichana. {She's a bitch to the boys and girls.} Have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom? She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean ole bitch, and she has stupid hair. She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch. She's a stupid bitch! Kyle's mom's a bitch And she's such a dirty bitch! I really mean it! Kyle's mom; she's a big fat f*cking bitch! Big ole fat f*cking bitch, Kyle's mom! Yeah, cha! Oh, f*ck. |-|Joe C. faet. Kid Rock= Lemme tell ya 'bout kyle's momma Straight out of tailor, Joe C. Kyle's momma's a big fat bitch, she's the biggist bitch I know And she stinks like sh*t! Remember back when, the day when she was skinny, Now she's fucked cause she still thinks she's pretty I just laugh, and walk on past saying: "Sh*t, Goddamn that's a big fat ass!" Should f*ck that slut, she's a big fat trip, But I still let her suck this ten foot dick! Joe c., I'm a crazy hick, down with Kid Rock, and the South Park click I don't know much, but I know this sh*t: Kyle's momma's a big fat bitch! Other Appearances *The television version of the song was featured on the album Chef Aid: The South Park Album as a hidden track. *The film version of the song was featured on the album South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut (Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture). *The soundtrack also featured a version entitled "Kyle's Mom's a Big Fat Bitch" by rapper Joe C. and featuring Kid Rock, with completely different lyrics. *An instrumental version of the song plays when fighting Sheila in South Park: The Fractured but Whole. Gallery Images 1997 South-park-s01e10c08-kyles-moms-a-bitch-song-4x3.jpg 1999 Kyle's_Mum_is_a_big_fat_bitch.jpg ahhh.jpg Kyle's_Mom_Is_A_Big_Fat_Bitch_(South_Park).jpg ah2.jpg South_park_BLU_5.png https _images.genius.com_e3d2b025dc68e174c3b01578b9486a49.320x240x1.jpg Videos Official (South Park) kyles mom is a stupid bitch song|Television South Park - Kyle's Mom's a Bitch|Film Joe c .feat kid rock - Kyle's Mom's a Big Fat Bitch|Joe C. feat. Kid Rock South Park The Fractured But Whole Kyle s Mom Soundtrack|''South Park: The Fractured But Whole'' Covers Kyle's Mom|XOCH Kyle's Mom's a Bitch|Nicholas Connell Trivia *When the song moves to China, the girl at the far right of the screen is one mouth movement behind the others. *The song uses the word "bitch" 56 times, not counting French, Swahili, Dutch, or Chinese. The song only lasts approximately 71 seconds, which makes for .8 uses of the word 'bitch' per second. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Video Game Songs Category:South Park Songs